RJ's The Amazing Race Season 5 (Experts VS Beginners)
RJ's The Amazing Race 5 (Experts Vs Beginners) RJ's The Amazing Race Season 5 (Experts Vs Beginners) was the 5th installment of the RJ's The Amazing Race series. It featured 12 teams of 1 who were members of Tengaged. 6 teams were teams from previous seasons and the other 6 teams were total beginners to the season. The season featured 1st time visits to New Zealand, Bangladesh, Djibouti, Nigeria, Botswana, Germany, Peru and Jamaica. Edu84 was the winner of the Season. Casting There were not any applications released for Season 5 due to the overflow of Season 4 applications. All the Beginner teams were teams who applied for Season 4. The season was originally planned to be an All-Stars season, however, because of the number of people who wanted to participate in RJ's The Amazing Race it was changed to an Experts Vs Beginners. The cast included the return of Season 1 winner The_Fabulous_Daniel, Season 2 winner Edu84 and Season 3 winner Stuartlittle16 who were all part of the Experts. Other Experts included Season 1 and 2 team Thebigbioss who was close to winning both Season 1 and 2, ForceMike1 who was surprisingly eliminated during Season 4 and Ilikebugs who participated in Season 2 and was surprinsingly eliminated and in Season 3 where he finished 3rd. The Beginners included Saxonmath (Known for his version of The Amazing Race), Lassidoggy, Noelevermillion1337, Louboutin, MoooHades and 1ry99 Twists Season 5 (Experts Vs Beginners) featured 2 major new twists. The first twist was the Double Elimination leg. At the end of Leg 1 it was 2 teams that were eliminated not 1 (ForceMike1 for the Experts and 1ry99 for the Beginners). The 2nd twist would continue throughout the whole season. It was the Money Twist. This meant teams would receive money at the beginning of each leg which they had to spend on Transport. The more expensive the transport the less time was added to their overall time and the cheaper the transport the more time that was added to their overall times. Season 5 Teams & Results *Teams that are highlighted blue are the teams who are the Beginners *Teams that are highlighted purple are the teams who are the Experts *ƒ indicates a team used the Fast Forward on that leg *ε indicates the team that used the Express Pass *⊃ indicates the team used the U-Turn on that leg *⊂ indicates the team who received the U-Turn on that leg. ⊂ means the team received the U-Turn but it had no effect as the team had already passed the U-Turn *> indicates the team who used the Yield *< means the team received the Yield but it had no effect as the team had already passed the Yield *Underlined Number in a Yellow Box indicates the team was last but not eliminated and had to perform a Speed Bump on the following leg *Underlined Number inidicates the team arrived last but were NOT eliminated and had a Speed Bump on the following leg *Red Number indicates the team who were last and were eliminated *A little star next to a number indicates the team Quit during that leg The Route Leg 1 (United States > New Zealand) *Las Vegas, Nevada, United States image:United States Mini.png (Hoover Dam) (Starting Line) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Las Vegas to Auckland, New Zealand image:New Zealand Mini.png *Auckland (Mount Eden) image:Detour Mini.png *Auckland (Piha Beach) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Aucland (Albert Park) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Teams started off in Las Vegas and flew to Auckland where they had to choose either Basketball or Curveball in the Detour. In the Roadblock teams had to climb Lions Rock at Piha Beach. At the Pit Stop it was Ilikebugs who was 1st and won the Express Pass. 1ry99 arrived 11th, however, was eliminated as this was a double elimination leg. In the end 1ry99 (11th) and ForceMike1 (12th) were both eliminated! Leg 2 (New Zealand > Thailand) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Auckland to Bangkok, Thailand image:Thailand Mini.png *Bangkok (Grand Palace) image:Detour Mini.png *Bangkok (Chulalongkorn University) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Bangkok (Giant Swing) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Upon arrivial in Bangkok teams faced a Detour with a choice of either Pop It or Eat It. The Roadblock required teams to work out from a list of names who attended Chulalongkorn University was a famous Thai actress and model. At the Pit Stop Ilikebugs checked-in 1st while MoooHades had decided to Quit at the beginning of the leg and therefore was eliminated! Leg 3 (Thailand > Bangladesh) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Bangkok to Chittagong, Bangladesh image:Bangladesh Mini.png *Chittagong (Port of Chittagong) image:Detour Mini.png *Chittagong (Chittagong Medical College) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Chittagong (Patenga Beach) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After leaving Bangkok and arriving in Chittagong it was a choice between Fast Boat or Fast Hands in the Detour. The Roadblock required teams to search through blogs of teams from previous seasons to find their next clue. At the Pit Stop Ilikebugs was 1st for the third time in a row and Louboutin had chosen to Quit at the beginning of the leg. Afterwards Thebigbioss also chose to Quit at the beginning of the leg, therefore, Louboutin (9th) and Thebigbioss (8th) were both eliminated! Leg 4 (Bangladesh > Djibouti) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Chittagong to Djibouti, Djibouti image:Djibouti Mini.png *Djibouti (Stade de Ville) image:Detour Mini.png *Djibouti (Djibouti-Ambouli International Airport) image:Roadblock Mini.png image:Pit Stop Mini.png Teams arrived in Djibouti encountering a Detour where they chose either Bounce It or Hit It. In the Roadblock teams had to work out which tribe Ryan_Jambe (The Host) was on in Nb's Reality Survivor:The Carribbean. At the Pit Stop Ilikebugs was 1st once again and Noelevermillion1337 chose to Quit and was eliminated! Leg 5 (Djibouti > Nigeria > Botswana) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Djibouti to Enugu, Nigeria image:Nigeria Mini.png *Enugu (Nnamdi Azikiwe Stadium) image:Detour Mini.png *Enugu (University of Nigeria) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Enugu (Iva Valley Coal Mine) image:Pit Stop Mini.png *image:Air Travel Mini.png Enugu to Francistown, Botswana image:Botswana Mini.png *Francistown (Francistown Institute of Health Sciences) image:Detour Mini.png *Francistown (Francistown Airport) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Francistown (Francistown Stadium) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After arriving in Enugu teams faced a Detour with the choice of Bouncing or Jumping. The Roadblock tested the teams mathematic skills. At the first Pit Stop in Enugu teams discovered this was a double-length leg. Teams signed up for Charter Flights from Enugu to Francistown. In Francistown the Detour was a choice between Balls or Discs. The Roadblock tested the teams puzzle solving skills as they had to unscramble the letters to form a name of a country that borders Botswana. At the Pit Stop Edu84 and Saxonmath tied for 1st Place while Lassidoggy was last but was not eliminated as teams were informed of this at the beginning of the leg due to the number of Quits this season. Therefore, Lassidoggy would not have a Speed Bump on the next leg. Leg 6 (Botswana > Sweden) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Francistown to Gothenburg, Sweden image:Sweden Mini.png *Gothenburg (Balder/Liseberg Amusement Park) image:Fast Forward Mini.png image:Roadblock Mini.png *Gothenburg (Poseidon Statue) image:Detour Mini.png *Gothenburg (Alvsborg Fortress) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Once in Gothenburg teams discovered a Fast Forward. The_Fabulous_Daniel was the 1st team to complete the Fast Forward. The Roadblock made teams ride Balder and count how many times they went through a tunnel. In the Detour teams had to choose either Game Of Skill or Game Of Luck. At the Pit Stop it was The_Fabulous_Daniel who was 1st and Lassidoggy was last and was eliminated! Leg 7 (Sweden > Germany) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Gothenburg to Hamburg, Germany image:Germany Mini.png *Hamburg (Laeiszhalle) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Hamburg (Port of Hamburg) image:Detour Mini.png image:U-Turn Mini.png *Hamburg (River Elbe) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Teams flew from Gothenburg to Hamburg and took part in a Roadblock where they had to search among 100 seats for their next clue. The Detour was a choice between Design It or Hold It. Following the Detour teams discovered a U-Turn where Edu84 used it on The_Fabulous_Daniel, however, it took no effect as The_Fabulous_Daniel had already passed the U-Turn when Edu84 had used it. At the Pit Stop The_Fabulous_Daniel was 1st and it was Stuartlittle16 who was last but not eliminated! Leg 8 (Germany > Scotland) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Hamburg to Inverness, Scotland image:Scotland Mini.png, United Kingdom image: United Kingdom Mini.png *Inverness (Forbes Fountain) image:Speed Bump Mini.png image:Yield Mini.png image:Detour Mini.png *Inverness (Eastgate Shopping Centre) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Inverness (River Ness) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After arriving in Inverness Stuartlittle16 encountered his Speed Bump where he had to unscramble the letters to form the name of a famous Loch near Inverness. Teams also discovered a Yield where Saxonmath used the Yield on The_Fabulous_Daniel, however, The_Fabulous_Daniel had already passed the Yield so it took no effect. The Detour was a choice between Strategy or Speed. The Roadblock required teams to work out the number of shops that were in the Eastgate Shopping Centre. At the Pit Stop The_Fabulous_Daniel was 1st for his third time and Stuartlittle16 (The Winner of Season 3) was eliminated! Leg 9 (Scotland > Peru) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Inverness to Jauja, Peru image:Peru Mini.png *Jauja (Capilla Cristo Pobre Church) image:Detour Mini.png *Jauja (Francisco Carle Airport) *Jauja (Laguna de Paca) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Once in Jauja teams faced a Detour were they had to choose either Accuracy or Fight. At the Pit Stop it was Edu84 who was 1st and it was Saxonmath who was last but not eliminated! Leg 10 (Peru > Jamaica) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Jauja to Kingston, Jamaica image:Jamaica Mini.png *Kingston (Scotiabank) image:Speed Bump Mini.png image:Detour Mini.png *Kingston (Bank of Jamaica) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Kingston (St William Grant Park) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Teams flew from Jauja to Kingston where Saxonmath discovered his Speed Bump where he had to unscramble the letters to form the name of a famous Garden in Kingston. The Detour was a choice between Collect Up or Climb Up. In the Roadblock teams had to add up the amount of money in the picture they received. At the Pit Stop it was Edu84 who was 1st and it was Ilikebugs who was last and eliminated! Leg 11 (Jamaica > United States) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Kingston to Las Vegas, Nevada, United States image:United States Mini.png *Las Vegas (Las Vegas City Hall) *Las Vegas (Golden Nugget) *Las Vegas (The Stratosphere) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Las Vegas (Hoover Dam) image:Finish Line.png After arriving in their final desination city of Las Vegas teams took part in a series of small additional tasks. The first task at the Las Vegas City Hall was to answer 3 questions about this season of RJ's The Amazing Race correctly. The second task at the Golden Nugget was to play a game of Roulette until they had made $1,000 or more. The Roadblock required teams to cast their memory to all the places they had visited. Teams were given the letters A-L and had to solve the puzzle. The letters represented the cities they had visited which were in alphabetical order (Auckland, Bangkok, Chittagong, Enugu, Francistown, Gothenburg, Hamburg, Inverness, Jauja and Las Vegas). At the Finish Line it was Edu84 who crossed the Finish Line 1st. Saxonmath was 2nd and The_Fabulous_Daniel was 3rd. Season 5 Facts & Records *1st time ever there's a Double Elimination Leg (Leg 1). Leg 3 also had 2 teams eliminated but this was not intended. The 2 teams eliminated on that leg chose to Quit *1st time ever the Money Twist appears! Teams were given money at the beginning of each leg and had to spend it on transportation. The more expensive the transportation less time was added to their overall time. The cheaper it was then more time was added to their overall times *1st time ever there's no Route Info clue for the Pit Stop (Leg 4) *Sets the record for the most teams to Quit during 1 season (4 Teams) *1st time ever there's more than 2 Non-Elimination Legs *Saxonmath was the 1st Beginner Team to win a leg and was the only Beginner to do so (Leg 5 - Tied with Edu84) *Saxonmath beats the record for highest placement with a Speed Bump (2nd on Leg 10). The record was previously held by Elvira who finished 3rd with a Speed Bump in Season 3 *1st time ever a team wins more than 1 Season (Edu84 won Season 2 and Season 5) *Season 5 (Experts Vs Beginners) sets the closest Season Finale ever (Edu84 finished 2 seconds before Saxonmath) *Edu84 sets the record for number of Season Wins (2 - Season 2 and Season 5) *Breaks the record for most countries visited in 1 season (12 including United States) *1st time visits to New Zealand, Bangladesh, Djibouti, Nigeria, Botswana, Germany, Peru and Jamaica